


And All Your Lover's Revenge

by voodoochild



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Alex never wanted to learn about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Your Lover's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Petra, for the prompt "Gene/Alex, daddykink". Takes place at some undefined period between 1.08 and 2.02, spoilers up to 1.08. Title from Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance".

There are things one never really wants to learn about oneself. One never wants to develop a serious crush on one's godfather, for example (much less sleep with him, and then find out one's mother was doing the same thing). Shagging one's DCI - who may or may not be an imaginary construct, the jury's still out on that one - and shamelessly begging to be put over his knee and spanked is another.

(Alex knows she didn't have nearly this much sex in the real world. This is what years of repression and analysis of deviant psychology will do to you.)

But this isn't real, it's all in her head, and if being face-down, arse-up over Gene Hunt's knees while he quite calmly requests that she count off the blows makes that bloody Clown go away and everything go quiet in her head, she'll take it. She can do this.

"Not hearing you, sweetheart," Gene says, and oh, right, spanking.

"Well, where do you want me to start from? You got in half a dozen when we were on the steps up here, and another two just now, so you can't blame me if I've lost - OW!"

She turns around, glaring, but Gene just shoves her head down and slaps her arse again. "Start with three and don't mouth off."

While she does think about it - it's Gene, mouthing off is half the fun - she takes a breath, then starts.

"Three." _Slap._ "Four." _Slap_. "Five." _Slap._ "Six."

Somewhere around fourteen, she starts feeling it, moving back into the blows. He'd given her shocked, startled eyes when she'd asked him to spank her, and claimed he'd never done it before. He's a filthy liar, because it had barely taken a minute for him to spin her around, yank her skirt up and her knickers down, and commence giving her one of the more skilled spankings she's ever had. Not that she, er, makes a habit of it, but when one is sleeping with someone with as obvious an arse fetish as Gene Hunt, one can't help but satisfy curiosity.

Which is why it's half-funny, half-cringe-inducing embarrassment when she moans _"Eighteen. Please, Daddy, please,"_ and Gene stops cold. She drops her head, feeling the blood rush to her face, and if she doesn't look at him, maybe this will all have been a hallucination. Even though her arse feels like it's been went-at with a brillo pad and even the way he's resting his palm on the curve of her hip burns. Even though she's more turned-on than she has been in years. Even though she could, she thinks, quite honestly come right now if he told her to.

His voice comes low and strained, close to her ear that she knows he's bent down. "Have you been a good girl, then?"

"Yes," she rasps. "Please, just-"

"Please what?"

"Please let me come." It's rushed and far, far too needy, but her legs are shaking and her arse burns and she can feel the wetness trickling down her thigh. "Please, I've been good, haven't I?"

Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears, so hard that she can see the edges of her vision narrowing with every throb. And oh, there's his hand on her chin, tipping it up. "Look at me, love."

She blinks back the instinct to cover up, protect herself, and obeys. His eyes are startlingly green in the dim light of her flat, and his thumb strokes over the curve of her lower lip. She opens her mouth, and he pulls her upright to settle astride him on the couch. He's still completely clothed, which surprises her - he's never one to deny himself, put off fucking her. She doesn't care, just wants _something_ against her cunt to let her come already. He gives her two fingers, sliding in easy, but holds her down with his other hand.

"Gene, let me-"

"No. Ask me nice."

She knows what he wants, and she's going to hate herself for it later, but she bears down against his palm and shudders. Opens her mouth and lets it come out.

"Daddy, please. I need you to make me come."

His mouth hits hers, harsh and demanding, and his wrist flexes to plunge his fingers in and out of her. Everything speeds up, crashes together in a messy mix of her loud cries and his low, steady encouragement, of her working herself on his hand and his mouth finding her breast through the jumble of half-undone blouse and bra.

When she comes, it's holding tight to him, burying her face in his neck the way she hasn't needed to with a man since her father went on that trip to the States.


End file.
